Данте Первый страх
by Merii-san
Summary: POV Данте, ангст, в определённой степени - драма.  Рейтинг: PG-13 или R за упоминания "кровавой бойни".  Дата написания: 13.05.2009  Предупреждение: возможно, лёгкое AU. Взяты некоторые элементы из манги, однако я её каноном не считаю. Потенциально - OOC.


_Я помню стены: стекает кровь_

_Я помню руку, которой бил_

_Всё остальное – обрывки снов_

_Я всё забыл, я всё забыл_

_._

_Я помню ветер меня нашёл_

_И завертел и закружил_

_И он сказал, что я пришёл_

_Оттуда, где я всех убил_

_**Агата Кристи, «Ветер»**_

.

У демонов абсолютная память. Мы не забываем ничего, даже если не акцентировали на этом внимание. Мы не можем забыть. Ничего. Абсолютно ничего.

Люди имеют свойство забывать. Хотят запомнить или нет, но они с лёгкостью могут забыть что-либо. Хотя могут и помнить. Но их память так слаба…

Как человек я старался забыть то, что запомнил как демон. У меня есть достаточно воспоминаний, которые хочется забыть, но не способен. Как человек я старался убедить себя в том, что я этого не помню. Самовнушение – очень могущественная вещь. Но в данном случае даже оно не помогает. Как демон я старался просто не вспоминать того ужаса, который я пережил.

.

Как давно это было!.. А помню, как будто это было…только что…как будто происходит в этот самый момент.

Мне было девять лет. Тогда я впервые испугался. За всю жизнь я испытывал страх лишь дважды. Это был первый. Это был страх одиночества.

Две тысячи лет за моим отцом гонятся демоны из Ада, стремясь скорее убить его. Спустя 1981 год они нашли нас как один из следов Спарды.

Их было 16 человек…дьяволов. Они пришли к нам домой и стали пытать Еву. Сначала просто спрашивали, даже не угрожали. Но с первого же момента было ясно, что Еву в живых не оставят. Как и меня. Как и Вергилия. Кстати, он исчез незадолго до нападения. Я не видел его за некоторое время до явления демонов и не слышал о нём ничего на протяжении нескольких лет после этого.

…Потом они начали угрожать ей. Затем даже применили силу. Но Ева молчала. Она не говорила где сейчас Спарда. Впрочем, а знала ли она? Я уверен, что нет. В конце она говорила лишь одно: «Беги, Данте! Ты не должен…». Она понимала, что я не брошу её. С этими же словами на губах она и умерла. Прямо у меня на глазах.

Знаете, что испытывает человек, когда убивают близкого ему человека? Когда он узнаёт о его смерти, он может впасть как в депрессию, шок, так и в бешенство, безумие…

Я не выдержал. Слёзы навернулись на глаза, а дальше всё происходило очень быстро. Ярость придала мне сил. И я, девятилетний полукровка, в несколько мгновений убил 16 взрослых дьяволов, которым, возможно, было несколько сотен лет, если не тысяч. Я убил их всех. Голыми руками порвал на части.

Их ничего не держало в этом мире. Потому их тела просто исчезли. Но кровь осталась. Несколько комнат были покрыты кровью. Она стекала со стен, капала с потолка, пол представлял собой одну огромную лужу… И посреди всего этого стоит мальчик, умытый слезами и кровью. Он плачет, повторяя одно и то же: «Мама… Вергилий… Где вы?..».

Тогда я и испытал свой первый страх. Я боялся признавать правду. Боялся, что остался совсем один. Боялся быть брошенным. Одиночество… вот что меня пугало. Абсолютно один во всём мире… Я боялся…

.

Проплакав несколько часов, я наконец успокоился. После я взял себя в руки. Я решил начать жить самостоятельно. Навёл порядок в доме и позаботился о том, чтобы ничто не вмешивалось в мою жизнь. Я даже скрыл ото всех смерть Евы. Тайно похоронил её на кладбище, а на могильной плите написал лишь одно имя и ничего более. Никто, кроме меня, не знал кто скрыт под этой землёй.

Я старался начать новую жизнь, не оборачиваясь на прошлое…стараясь забыть его…но не мог…

.

Я жил. Совсем один. Ни в ком не нуждаясь. Не смотря назад, когда был окружён семьёй. Но стараясь не спать. Во снах меня преследовало то, что я отчаянно пытался забыть. Когда я закрываю глаза, весь окружающий мир словно покрывается кровью. Я не боюсь крови. Но эти сны напоминают о том, как я одинок…был. Я перестал опасаться сна, когда вернулся Вергилий. Он просто пришёл ко мне домой. Сказал: «Я вернулся», - и обнял меня, плачущего мальчишку, соскучившемуся по своему брату. А после мы просто жили вместе, словно и не расставались. Я не спрашивал, где он был. «Главное, что он вернулся», - думал я. К тому же он ни капли не изменился за те пять лет, что мы не виделись. Нет, он вырос, но душа осталась прежней. Потому я забыл про эти годы одиночества, казавшиеся недавно вечностью.

Мы жили. Вместе. И больше ни в ком не нуждаясь. Не смотря назад, в прошлое, где мы были разделены судьбой. Мы были счастливы. И время, когда я был один, казалось тем ужасным сном, от которого я наконец-то очнулся. И потому главным моим желанием было не уснуть вновь.

Жаль, что судьба слишком жестока… И через несколько лет я вновь погрузился в этот кошмарный сон. Но на этот раз я уже осознавал это. Воспринял как должное исчезновение брата и вновь жил один, словно так было всегда.

Хех… Я научился выживать в этом мире за счёт приспосабливания. Есть рядом Вергилий или нет – я всё равно выживу. И не просто выживу, а буду жить полноценной жизнью. Только буду совсем другим человеком.

Без него я язвительный хулиган, кажущийся открытой книгой, но когда пытаешься её прочитать, осознаёшь, что она на незнакомом языке; поэтому меня редко воспринимают всерьёз: потому что никто не пытается прочесть.

Когда же Вергилий рядом, я словно преображаюсь… Нет… Я просто становлюсь самим собой. Мальчишка, радостный, что он не один в этом мире, что есть кто-то похожий на него. Я рад, что у меня есть Он. С Ним мне ничего более не надо. Вместе мы всего достигнем, если захотим.

.

Вот так я и живу: то засыпая, то вновь просыпаясь. Я не боюсь, но… Как же не хочется однажды уснуть и уже не проснуться…


End file.
